mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PhilippeA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Item highroller.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bossy Don (Talk) 07:39, June 25, 2010 Warning Please do not spam this wiki with multiple pages of Italy properties. This wiki is set up to have each and every one of those districts on one page. :*Hello again. I'm not sure what you mean by "neck me". But the reason why I gave you a warning, was because you left spam all over the wiki. You claimed that you were making Italy better, yet, all we have in our registry, were open pages without any content in it. When you create a page without content, it shows up as spam to us. I feel saddened by the thought that you believe your admin of this wiki are not acceptable, but we have been chosen due to the help that we have provided. Also, in the future, would you mind signing your messages? You can do this by pressing the tilde key ~ , 4 times or by clicking on the Signature icon up above. Thank you. ₩indrazor 19:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Now you have been found removing content from Italy pages? Thats a no no. We have outside careers from this wiki, we are simply fans who enjoy creating a wiki for other fans. If you wish to start a page, please fill in the content before starting a new page. Thank you. ₩indrazor 19:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :*What I had found that you were doing, was creating multiple pages with just a title, and without any other content. Then you abandoned the pages. You claim you spent 3 hours on it? From what I saw from your contributions, I would have done in 10 minutes. The point is, you opened numerous pages, without content and left them. It has nothing to do with a job, or being the best or anything else of that nature. It has to do with presentation. You presented a page with nothing on it. That is called spam. If you wished to create a page, you need to put 'content' on that page. Which is what other people are doing right now! With the work I did on the Italy page, you simply deleted it and made the statement "Windrazor deleted all of my stuff, and this achievement stuff doesn't belong here". That is whining and trying to seek revenge. The Achievement information belongs on both the Achievements page AND the Italy page. You can verify this by looking at the Las Vegas, Cuba, Moscow, Bangkok, and New York pages. When you delete content from pages in spite, it reflects negativity from you. If you wish to be a helpful contributor to this wiki for others, then we welcome what you have to offer. But if you create pages simply for points towards badges, and do not actually work on the pages, it reflects poor quality and spam on your part. If you need help understanding the Wiki rules of content and editing, we have a Help section under the Left hand menu. Thank you. ₩indrazor 08:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC)